When such an object is inserted manually into an insertion slot, and is then driven either manually or by motorized means, the object does not always slide along the reference face of the apparatus, and, as a result, the processing of the object by a reading and/or writing head or by an arbitrary processing device cannot be performed correctly because the processing member in the apparatus, and the complementary member on the object that co-operates with the processing member are not properly aligned.
An object of the invention is to provide a mechanism enabling such a flat object to be conveyed against a reference face of a device for receiving such an object for the purposes of processing it.